A technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-250906 A is known as a technology for estimating the position of a moving body by detecting a relative position between a known target and the moving body.
A robot described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-250906 A corrects an estimation result of a self-position of the robot on the basis of positional displacement information between a environment map indicating a movable region by point group data and ambient environment information indicating a detection result of a laser range sensor mounted in the robot by point group data.
In a moving body mounted with a sensor detecting a relative position between a target and the moving body, the orientation of the sensor changes depending on postural changes in response to behavior changes of the moving body, thereby causing an error in a detection result of the relative position.
It is an object of the present invention to, even when an error due to a behavior change of a moving body occurs in a relative position relative to a target detected by a sensor mounted in the moving body, suppress reduction in accuracy of position estimation for the moving body due to such an error.